1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for determining dynamic imbalance in rotary elements. It is disclosed in the context of dynamic imbalance determining systems for vehicle wheel and tire assemblies and unmounted vehicle tires. However it is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of automated imbalance determining apparatus are known. There are the kinds of apparatus described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,055 and the references cited in that patent.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus of that type, particularly one which is adapted to being Constructed in modules. The modules are capable of being combined to provide a system which meets the needs of a particular application, while at the same time preserving the flexibility among the various modules to be combined in different ways and/or with different modules to fulfill the requirements of other applications.